1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to control of an autonomous navigation machine, and more particularly, to methods, media, and apparatuses for controlling the traveling of an autonomous navigation machine by using a radio frequency identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various autonomous navigation machines including traveling drivers, sensors, traveling controllers, etc., for automatic operation have been developed. For example, cleaning robots travel by themselves, without users' manipulations, and perform cleaning work such as vacuuming dust or foreign substances. The cleaning robots can detect the distances to obstacles such as furniture, office supplies, and walls in the areas to be cleaned by way of sensors, and clean the areas without colliding with the obstacles by using the detected distances.
There are several methods of controlling the traveling of such an autonomous navigation machine. For example, magnetic tape has been used to outline the overall area, as guide lines. When an autonomous navigation machine travels along the guide lines, the autonomous navigation machine must contact the magnetic tape to read out data recorded on the magnetic tape. However, with the passage of time, the magnetic tape may be worn away or broken. As another example, ultrasonic wave transmitters provided at specific areas such as access restriction areas or access permission areas are used. The autonomous navigation machine can discriminate the specific areas by using the ultrasonic waves transmitted from the ultrasonic wave transmitters. However, power sources must be included in the ultrasonic wave transmitters and it is difficult to accurately discriminate the specific areas because the ultrasonic waves may be intercepted by obstacles.
Further, area data recorded to the autonomous navigation machine must also be replaced whenever the autonomous navigation machine travels in access restriction areas, e.g., where an infant, a flowerpot, a work tool, etc., may be placed. Furthermore, when using the magnetic tape or the ultrasonic waves, since a 1:1 command system, such as access restriction or access permission, is employed for areas, it is difficult for the autonomous navigation machine to efficiently perform a plurality of commands in a single area and a user cannot arbitrarily manipulate the traveling control data.